


Let It Snow

by NaughtyNix96



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Christmas, Gen, Loss, Mention of previous character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyNix96/pseuds/NaughtyNix96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is her holiday. Well was. Now it's not so lonely anymore. Sorry bad summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

It was the year after his mom died and his first Christmas without her. It was the first of December and the stores had the Christmas decorations up for a week already. Christmas songs nearly everywhere you go. It made Stiles sad.

His mommy died after Valentines day but he doesn’t remember the exact date. 

He came down the steps from his room in the early morning cause he wanted to make his daddy but since he isn’t allowed to use the stove till he’s older he is going to make cereal. His daddy taught him how. 

When he got down the stairs-after being as quiet as possible so he didn’t wake daddy up-he tiptoed down the hallway to get to the kitchen but stopped when he heard his daddy singing quietly:

“Oh, the weather outside is frightful,  
but the fire is so delightful,  
and there’s simply no where to go,  
Let it snow, Let it snow, let it snow”

The last word was thick with tears and Stiles went around the corner and saw his dad sitting with his mom’s picture sobbing and Stiles started crying too. That was his mommy’s favorite Christmas song. Christmas was her favorite holiday and she went all-out every year. Even when she was sick.

Except this one.

Without a pause Stiles rushed to his Daddy and threw his arms around him and they grieved together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles stills as “Let it Snow” comes on the radio while he’s cooking. It was the Pack’s third annual Christmas Dinner, a tradition they started after the Alpha Pack and Jennifer Blake/Julia Baccari. They realized how fragile people are and that they had to make the most of their time together.

A fact Stiles was already aware of. 

He remembers his first Christmas after his mom. He thinks of his dad who is currently sitting in the living room debating with Derek while Melissa, Peter, and Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura listen and laugh. He thinks of his best friend Scott who is sitting at the table with Kira in his lap, and Isaac and Malia across from him, telling a story about an animal in his Veterinary class. Stiles thinks about Lydia, who is standing in the hallway with a glass of eggnog with Jackson’s arms around her talking to Allison and Danny, and thinks about his semi--creepy crush that he used to have and is grateful he let her go as he is much happier with her as a friend. He looks at Boyd who is sitting in a chair in the living room with Erica in his laps and thinks about how good this pack has been for everyone even if it didn’t start out that way. Stiles wonders what would have happened if Scott was never bitten, but as he turns to look at his friends he realized he wouldn’t change anything even as he hears the last “let it snow” trail off while he turns back to the food.

He still misses his mom but has since decided to honor her by going all out as well.

 

Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!


End file.
